


Tonight is forever (Versión en español)

by vl_introspective_88



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: 1982, 1983, Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Fingering, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexo, ficción, music fiction, please, pre-psb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vl_introspective_88/pseuds/vl_introspective_88
Summary: Nunca es tarde para realizar lo que uno desea hacer, aún así, los pensamientos negativos y el miedo al fracaso pueden nublar incluso nuestros mayores deseos. Neil Tennant y Chris Lowe han estado juntos desde hace un año, su relación va mucho más allá de simples amigos que quieren volverse estrellas de pop. Neil constantemente lucha con inseguridades sobre la decisión que ambos quieren tomar. ¿Qué puede hacer Chris para tranquilizarlo?Él sabe perfectamente la solución…
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solamente un trabajo de ficción. Nada de lo que sucede aquí es real. Solamente es una historia ficticia.

Otro día arduo llegando a su fin. La jornada laboral fue aburrida: Neil Tennant se la pasó editando artículos para el siguiente número de la revista Smash Hits y Chris Lowe tuvo que arreglar la mitad de un plano porque al cliente se le había antojado agregar más cosas, aunque la semana de cambios ya había pasado.

Era maravilloso encontrarse en el departamento después de haber pasado horas luchando contra la vida adulta. Juntos salían a cenar en alguna parte aledaña al edificio o preparaban algún platillo rápido y sencillo en casa. Hoy, aunque era viernes, prefirieron quedarse. Neil propuso preparar vegetales a la sartén con trozos de pollo y Chris no quiso protestar, ya que luego pondría toda la salsa de tomate que desease a su comida.

Neil ya se había tomado una ducha al llegar, así que le sugirió a Chris que hiciese lo mismo antes de que la comida estuviese lista. Chris no podía negar, Neil se veía hermoso aún usando una simple camisa a rayas bajo un suéter azul con pantalones de pijama negros, hasta adoraba la manera en que su cabello enrulado se pegaba por su frente porque aún seguía húmedo en las puntas.

Luego de una breve ducha de agua caliente y ya en prendas más cómodas, Chris tomó asiento con Neil para comer juntos. Como era usual, la charla de la cena estaba basada en las cosas que habían hecho en el día, desde tareas hasta chismes que habían oído al pasar.

—¿Qué clase de artículos fueron esa vez? —preguntó Chris, aún con la boca llena de vegetales a la sartén que Neil había preparado para cenar.

—Pues, sobre una nueva banda de Bath que está teniendo un rotundo éxito —explicó Neil, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorar la boca llena de Chris—. Tears for Fears, sin mal no lo recuerdo, han de tener 21 años de edad. Sus sencillos los han hecho saltar a la fama de forma súbita.

—Wow, otro grupo joven —Chris había cumplido 24 hace un mes, y se la pasaba quejando de que estaba viejo— Me siento anciano...

—Chris, mírame a mí —rio Neil y se acomodó las gafas—. Tengo 29 años y persigo un desesperado sueño de ser una estrella de pop con un joven sensual.

—¿Acabas de llamarme sensual? —Chris se sonrojó hasta las orejas y empezó a reírse también

—Pues, sí. —asintió Neil y se rio también. A pesar del ambiente cálido y risueño los envolvió, el semblante de Neil se tornó pensativo de repente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Chris, ya había visto esa mirada antes, era la de alguien recordando algo no muy grato en plena alegría, o de alguien sumido en pensamientos no muy positivos. Ya había sucedido con anterioridad, ya conocía los síntomas: Neil se quedaba callado, mirando un punto fijo, sin siquiera mover la boca. 

—No, nada, estoy bien —Neil intentó sonreír de nuevo para después continuar comiendo.

—Neil… dímelo —insistió Chris, pero Neil le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

Aun así, Chris no le creyó del todo.

Al acabar de comer, Chris se ofreció a lavar los platos solo. Neil había hecho la cena, era lo menos que podía hacer. Lavar los platos era una actividad que siempre conllevaba a reflexionar sobre su existencia, pero en esta ocasión, no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Neil de hace un rato. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se lo quiso decir? ¿Estaba avergonzado de él? ¿Le sucedió algo en el trabajo o camino a casa?

Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un trapo. Salió de la cocina en busca de Neil. Lo encontró en la sala, sentado en el pequeño asiento de la ventana, aquel que justo estaba un rincón. Él tenía una almohada detrás de él y las piernas dobladas. Entre sus manos, había un libro con el marca páginas por el medio.

No podía negarlo, la forma en que los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro y su cabello lo hacían ver más hermoso de lo que era en un principio. Se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían expresando la misma tristeza de hace un rato, solo que esta vez estaban perdidos entre la vasta cantidad de edificios de Londres. 

—Pensativo, como siempre —pensó Chris y se aproximó al joven de gafas. Su mano acarició el cabello de Neil, haciendo que este mirara hacia arriba.

—Oh, no te oí —dijo Neil y cerró el libro.

—Neil, algo te sucede y no deberías ocultarlo —dijo Chris y se sentó a su lado—. No tengas vergüenza de decírmelo.

Neil suspiró sin mirarlo y se acomodó las gafas.

—No es algo grave, es sólo que… las veces que leo sobre personas más jóvenes que nosotros teniendo éxito en el ámbito musical, y nosotros seguimos en nuestros trabajos, soñando ser como ellos, me hace sentir que no vamos a ninguna parte —confesó Neil finalmente—. Ya no somos tan jóvenes, Chris, bueno… yo soy más viejo que tú. ¿Qué tal si fracasamos por no ser un par de caras bonitas que aún no han llegado a los veinticinco? ¿Y si las discográficas rechazan nuestros trabajos por no ser lo que ellos buscan? ¿Quedarnos sin un lugar donde caer muertos? Me pongo a pensar en todas esas cosas y siento que me ahogo en un vaso de agua…

—Ay, Neil, no digas eso —Chris posó su mano en el hombro de Neil—. Nunca es tarde para empezar algo, sólo porque las otras bandas son más jóvenes que nosotros, no significa que no lograremos nada, hay centenares de estrellas de pop de nuestra edad.

—Tengo miedo, Chris, temo por el día en que tenga que dejar mi trabajo para arriesgar todo por un sueño que puede no ser posible —dijo Neil con voz temblorosa.

—Cariño, te prometí que nos volveríamos famosos, y lo vamos a cumplir, JUNTOS —exclamó Chris con énfasis en la última palabra—. Todo el mundo conocerá a los Pet Shop Boys.

—¿Pet Shop qué? ¿No éramos West End?

—Oh, les pregunté a nuestros amigos si podíamos usar el nombre _Pet Shop Boys_ y me dijeron que no hay problema alguno siempre y cuando los mencionemos cuando pregunten el origen del nombre.

—Suena a un grupo de rap —comentó Neil y se rio finalmente.

Hubo unos minutos silencio, el sol ya se había ocultado entre los edificios. Chris aún pudo ver que Neil seguía algo tenso, a pesar de haber hecho catarsis con él, había rastro de nerviosismo en sus más pequeños gestos.

“El pobrecito necesita relajarse”, pensó Chris y la lamparita se le encendió.

—¿Te gustaría salir e ir al Heaven? —preguntó Chris— Un poco de alcohol y música no te vendría mal.

—Chris, te soy sincero, no tengo ganas de salir esta noche —dijo Neil con el mismo tono apagado de hace un rato—. Me siento agotado, aunque no tengo sueño… sólo quiero estar aquí y tal vez seguir con el trabajo de edición que traje en mi mochila para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Trabajar viernes a la noche? ¡Date un respiro, Neil! Mereces un poco de diversión.

Neil hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada otra vez. Chris se quedó pensativo unos minutos más, preguntándose cómo podría animar a su amada pareja. Si Plan A no era viable, siempre había un plan B.

Y Chris adoraba recurrir al plan B.

—Entonces, Neil, deberíamos ir a la cama. —dijo Chris y se levantó.

—Pero es muy temprano —protestó Neil, pero se levantó de todas formas.

—¿Quién dice que la cama es solamente para dormir, cariño? —Chris le guiñó un ojo y Neil se ruborizó. Lo tomó de la mano y lo siguió, rumbo a su habitación.

Habría diversión esta noche.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la angustia, un poco de pasión y lujuria no hace daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este capítulo se hallan escenas sexualmente explícitas. Quedan advertidos.   
> Nota: Insisto, es pura ficción, nada de esto es real.

—A veces me cuestiono cómo un ser humano puede albergar tanta ternura como tú —le susurró Chris Lowe al oído, mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso desnudo de Neil Tennant. Todas sus ropas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación (Neil después se quejaría que eso era una muy mala costumbre de ellos)

El joven de cabello enrulado lo miró con rubor en ambas mejillas.

—¿Me consideras tierno? —le preguntó con sorpresa en su suave voz. Chris ya le había dicho eso anteriormente, pero oírlo una y otra vez lo volvía demasiado difícil de creer.

—No encuentro otra palabra que te describa mejor —Chris bajó su mano hasta sentir uno de sus glúteos y lo estrujó. Neil soltó un gemido tembloroso por la embriagadora sensación de las manos de su amante masajeando sus nalgas.

Neil y Chris se encontraban desnudos bajo las mantas de la cama que compartían desde hacía casi un año de vivir juntos. A primera vista, muchos creían que eran simples amigos y colegas que ambicionaban ser grandes músicos de pop. Sin embargo, en la intimidad de su hogar eran algo que iba mucho más allá. A veces se reían en voz baja cuando le gente no se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban en una relación, aunque los colegas de Neil sabían que había algo peculiar entre ellos, pero jamás lo dijeron, simplemente lo asumieron. Vamos, ¿quién recibe visitas de alguien vistiendo ropa veraniega o que baile los discos que le entregan a uno para las reseñas?

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo en cuatro? —le preguntó Chris, aproximándose un poco para estamparle un beso en el cuello.

—Está bien... —aceptó Neil con entusiasmo y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y deseo. Giró sobre sí mismo y se apoyó sobre sus brazos y rodillas.

—Vaya que eres muy flexible —comentó Chris al retirar la manta, y ver cómo se arqueaba la espalda de su amante.

—Ventajas de practicar yoga —explicó Neil, sintiéndose frágil y expuesto en aquella posición. Sintió las manos de Chris abriendo un poco más sus nalgas, eso lo hizo temblar de nuevo. Primero, tocó con unos dedos sus testículos, con suma suavidad. Luego, los dedos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su agujero, el cual se hallaba completamente cerrado.

—Hoy seré el que recibe, al parecer —pensó Neil en voz alta.

—Oye, es viernes, estoy a cargo hoy —protestó Chris— Tú, relájate, ¿okay?

Neil se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Mantener una conversación con el trasero levantado y su pareja detrás mirándolo era bastante extraño.

Por otro lado, a Chris le encantaba lo que veía, el deseo de insertar su pene dentro de su amante se volvía cada vez más incontrolable. Quería sentirlo temblar y contraerse ante él. Quería escuchar su nombre entre gemidos incoherente que expresasen placer lujurioso.

Agarró el tubo de lubricante y derramó un poco en sus dedos, para así comenzar el masaje en su ano, antes de meterlos dentro. Se movía en círculos, estimulando la piel, adoraba tentar a su novio de esa forma.

Neil temblaba con cada roce que parecía indicarle que estaba a punto de entrar en él. Era desesperante, pero deseaba más, era algo totalmente impredecible. Hasta que uno de los dedos lubricados entró lentamente. Sin duda alguna, la estimulación previa era una de las mejores partes de tener sexo.

—Aah... Chris —gimió el mismo Neil, mientras enterraba su cara en su propia almohada. Su pareja metía y sacaba el dedo con delicadeza, mientras masajeaba el interior con los mismos movimientos circulares de hace un rato. Luego, metió un dedo más y aceleró los movimientos un poco.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Chris, al usar su otra mano para estimular la cabeza del pene de Neil— Estás húmedo... —acariciaba la punta con movimientos rápidos.

—Si sigues así voy a venirme en cualquier momento —gimió Neil con desesperación, temía terminar antes de llegar al acto principal. Súbitamente, Chris retiró sus dedos, y trató de imaginarlo poniéndose el preservativo y más lubricante por el miembro.

—Relájate, o te dolerá mucho como la primera vez —le recomendó Chris en voz baja, mientras agarraba su pene para frotarlo por el ano de su pareja como último estímulo. Todavía recordaba a la perfección los gemidos de dolor de Neil y las lágrimas en sus ojos causadas por los movimientos del acto, eso había ocurrido la primera vez que habían tenido sexo. Tal vez él fue demasiado brusco por culpa del calor del momento o Neil no estaba lo suficientemente relajado para hacerlo. Por eso, siempre le hacía recordar que se tranquilizara, porque se había dado cuenta de que él tenía tendencia a ponerse nervioso al estar con él.

Posicionó su miembro y lo insertó con suma lentitud, esperando oír los quejidos de su amado. Sin embargo, Neil tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada y estrujaba las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó, moviéndose un poco— Estás muy apretado.

—...No. —logró decir Neil, con voz temblorosa que procuraba no mostrar signos de haber sentido un repentino dolor al ser penetrado. Un fino hilo de lágrimas se deslizó por sus mejillas y humedeció la almohada, maldijo en su mente su incapacidad de no relajarse lo suficiente para el acto sexual— No pares, por favor...

Al tener la última frase como luz verde, Chris empezó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas, las cuales tenían contacto directo con la suave piel de las nalgas de Neil. Posó ambas manos en ellas para masajearlas y estrujarlas con fuerza.

Neil arqueó la espalda y gimió en voz alta. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su pene, pudo sentir lo mojado que estaba en la punta con líquido pre-seminal. Chris era el único que era capaz de provocarle esto a través de sus estímulos, no podía explicar cómo alguien podía hacerlo mojar inclusive con roces realizados cuando tenían la ropa puesta.

—¿Qué haces? —Chris preguntó con tono juguetón y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios; su mano envolvió la erección de su compañero y la yema del dedo índice masajeó la punta húmeda de nuevo.

Neil no deseaba que esto acabase, el acto sexual con Chris era un momento intenso lleno de lujuria y deseo liberado. Ellos sabían cómo darse placer mutuamente para que nadie quedase insatisfecho.

—C-Chris... si sigues así voy ah... ah... AAAH... —Neil trataba de hablar, pero sus propios gemidos lo callaron nuevamente.

—Eso sería lo ideal, ¿No? —rio Chris en voz baja y se inclinó para besar la espalda de Neil. Nuevamente se enderezó y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—Chris, quiero que te vengas dentro de mí —Neil imploró con voz temblorosa, tratando desesperadamente de aguantar los gemidos que deseaban brotar de su boca— Quítatelo...

—Dios, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Neil? —Chris se rio al escuchar esa petición. Normalmente no haría esa clase de cosas, sin embargo, Neil era el único con quien había mantenido relaciones desde hacía un año, incluso antes de mudarse con él (y sus pruebas de ETS habían salido negativas la última vez) así que no había problema de ser rebeldes alguna vez. Entonces, se retiró un momento para sacarse el condón y tirarlo en el cubo de basura lleno de papeles.

—Neil, realmente te ves deseable en esa postura —se rio Chris al verlo mejor.

Neil no sabía qué contestar, juraría que su sonrojo se fue hasta su pecho.

Chris abrió el tubo de lubricante y se colocó un poco más antes de volver a penetrar a su pareja. La sensación era completamente distinta, podía percibir mejor lo cuán caliente que estaba el interior de Neil.

Procuró con toda su voluntad seguir con los movimientos de caderas, los cuales incrementó su velocidad al sentir esa agradable sensación electrificante entre sus piernas y espalda baja.

—AAAHH, C-CHRIS —Neil gimió su nombre con la voz quebrada, la espalda arqueada de nuevo, y llegó a un clímax tan intenso que Chris sintió cómo lo apretaba en su interior con espasmos. Eso lo hizo venir también.

—Por todos los cielos, Neil —gimió Chris, sintiendo réplicas de su orgasmo por todo su cuerpo. Retiró lentamente su pene y pudo contemplar restos de su propio semen escurriéndose del agujero gracias a los espasmos musculares involuntarios. Acercó su rostro y pasó la lengua por su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué estás hacien… ahhhhh —Neil aún seguía en la misma posición, y sentir algo húmedo moviéndose alrededor de su entrada lo tomó de sorpresa.

Chris no le contestó ya que su lengua seguía jugando con los alrededores de su ano. Neil volvió a gemir, la sensación no era mala en lo absoluto. Si no se hubiese corrido hace unos minutos, lo habría hecho ahora.

—La próxima vez empezaremos con esto —comentó Chris al retirarse para poder recostarse al lado de Neil Tennant. El joven de pelo enrulado se dejó caer entre las sábanas con su pareja. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara y la apagó. Ambos estaban a oscuras ahora, con excepción de la luz azulada que se colaba entre las persianas de la ventana con vista a la calle.

—Chris... te amo —murmuró Neil y agarró la mano de Chris para ponerla sobre su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, Neil —Chris esbozó una sonrisa y envolvió a su pareja con los brazos para acercarlo más a él. Esta noche dormirían desnudos, con las sábanas y el calor mutuo como única protección del clima templado que a veces se manifestaba en la madrugada. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso al invierno.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Chris y lo abrazó aún más.

—Me siento en el cielo —susurró Neil y lo besó en los labios. La postura que habían tomado para el sexo no le permitía besarse así que aprovechó la nueva posición para hacerlo. Los labios de Chris tenían un fresco sabor a menta, el característico sabor del enjuague bucal que compartían. Neil recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chris y los pelos le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Insisto en que cuando nos volvamos famosos podremos pasar todo el día en la cama —se rio Chris de su propia propuesta.

—Eso suena perfecto para una estrofa de la canción que estoy escribiendo —Neil buscó a tientas el cuaderno que siempre estaba en su mesita de noche con el bolígrafo. Encendió la luz durante unos minutos para poder anotar la frase que Chris había dicho.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción? — preguntó Chris cuando Neil volvió a apagar la luz.

—Oh, pues, creo que le pondré “Tonight is forever” —contestó Neil y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chris.

—Tengo el presentimiento que nuestro álbum debut será sobre sexo y vida nocturna gay —opinó Chris y ambos rieron.

—Implícitamente, cariño, sabes que soy experto en eso —Neil cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. La tristeza e incertidumbre que lo habían invadido durante la hora de la cena, se había ido por completo. Estar con Chris era la mejor manera de liberarse de aquellas inseguridades y pensamientos intrusivos, lo había sacado del abismo más de una vez. Era la única persona que lo comprendía, y estaba más que feliz por tenerlo a su lado. Amigo, novio, amante, lo que sea, Chris era su todo.

Y él era el todo de Chris.

—No puedo esperar —susurró Chris y cerró los ojos también.

El fin

(por ahora)


End file.
